A different perspective
by BabisV
Summary: We all know the story of Kirito and Asuna. But, lets say that for a minute, you'd like to know what happened to other, more normal players... If so, then welcome to "A different perspective. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride. Where it goes you ask? I haven't the slightest idea! That's the good part! Have fun! Slightly AU... Not sure why or how.. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A.N.

This is a story I thought up while bored at school. Don't flame me if it's too bad, but please leave you constructive criticism in a review.

I do not own anything in this story but my characters and ideas (at least I hope so).

Enjoy!

"This is talking."

'This is thinking'

'this is a system message.'

"This is a message from another player/a text message."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was new to this. New to this school, new to this country, new. Which meant that he was alone, at least for now. And he hated it. He was bored almost to death. Thankfully, he came later than he planned… Originally, he planned to be here around a quarter of an hour before the bell rung, but due to the traffic jam, he was even late by five minutes.

Rushing inside the classroom that was written on the paper he had received the day before when he came to register, he saw that there was only a desk on the second row and four seats on the first. He put his bag on the second-row one and sat down, thankful that he didn't have to sit in the front row, as he despised it.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" A girl asked him. She was lean, with a fair complexion, long, slightly wavy blonde hair and steely-grey eyes.

For a moment he considered brushing her off, but he could never deny something to a girl, especially something so trivial. He was just so naïve.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

With a sigh he sat at the seat right in front of her as there wasn't any other empty seat by now. The professor came in the class and thus, school began for our really bored protagonist.

(after that class)

When the bell rung, he put his things back in his bag and he went into a somewhat quiet spot he had spotted (get it? Spot…spotted…. I'm just funny like that), put on his headphones and lost himself in his music… for the whole break. He wasn't antisocial, nor was he a loner… He just had a small bit of trouble approaching others… That was especially enhanced now as he wasn't just in a new school, but in a new country.

The bell rung again.

Putting his headphones in his bag, he fell in line with the other students to go to his next class.

After entering the class, he again sat in a second row desk.

And again, the same girl stood next to his desk.

"Sorry to bother you again… Can I sit here please?"

He sighed.

"Whatever. Here."

Again he got up from his seat and again he sat in front of her

(After school)

He was making his way to the exit of the school to return home, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

It was that same girl again.

"You must really dislike me…"

"Why would I dislike you? You haven't done anything to me." He was taken aback by her words.

"For making you change seat two times in a row."

"I wouldn't dislike you for something so trivial… I don't even know your name, so I don't know if I like you or not."

She froze for a moment, then a smirk split her face.

"Oh really? Well, I would love to sit here and chat, but I have to go. See you around."

"Bye!"

Then realization hit him in the head.

'I don't even know her name!' Resisting the urge to kick himself, he carried on his way home.

(Half an hour later)

After eating a small snack to keep him from getting hungry, he went into his room, set the a/c to a comfortable, if a bit chilly for most people temperature, and lied on his bed.

'So, it's finally time, huh? I've been waiting for this!'

Putting the nervegear on, he checked the time and said the words that would change his life for ever:

"Link start!

And a vortex of colour overtook him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After creating his avatar, a blue haired lean dude, around his height and build as he didn't want to feel to unbalanced while playing the game, a prompt appeared in front of him:

'Choose your name:'

He pondered about it for a bit. Usually he would put something like "XdemifienderX539", but he would be called that a lot for the next month or so and to be honest, it did sound a bit embarrassing. Then, a figurative lightbulb went off in his head.

'Are you okay with the name "Maskian"?'

'Yes'

'Welcome to Sword Art Online beta.'

0-0

A.N.

So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so amazingly inspiring that you decided to make SAO a reality? If the answer is yes to any of the above then please tell me your case in a review or a PM. Especially if it's the last case. Now, have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story but my characters and ideas (at least I hope so).

0Enjoy!

"This is talking."

'This is thinking'

'this is a system message.'

"This is a message from another player/a text message."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He appeared in a plaza along with lots of other players. Around 990 to be (kind of) precise. Before anyone managed to get out of the plaza, red panels started filling the sky. When blue was completely covered by red, a viscous red fluid started pouring out of the between the panels. Instead of raining down on the players though, it started pooling a few meters from the players. As the blood-like substance fell, a cloak was shapen out of it. It seemed empty, but a few seconds after it was complete, a booming voice came from its hood.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online beta testers. Welcome to my world. I am Kayaba Akihiko. I am here to welcome you, as many of you must have noticed by now. You are the chosen ones. For better or for worse, you all will be here, testing the game for the next month… But testing will not be the only thing you will be doing. You will also explore, learn and even form relationships with other people. But don't just sit and expect everything to work out ay the press of a few buttons… No. Here, in my world, you will have to work, sweat and of course, as in any good MMO, die. Lots and lots of times. Now on to the good news. For the next month you will get double the experience from mob and boss kills. This is in order for you to explore as much as you can. So, make good use of this. Get as far as you can, find as many bugs and glitches as you can and make this game better, both for you and the 9000 other players of the full release. But most of all! Don't take this too seriously. It's a game, so have fun!"

With that, the cloak turned fluid again and rose between the panels. All the players cheered. Most of them went out to explore the town. Our blue-haired protagonist though, he wanted to see the wilderness and the mobs. And that he was going to do.

(nearby plains)

After plenty of thought on his weapon of choice, he settled on the spear, feeling its big range would be complemented by his build. Holding the spear in his right hand, he went up to a nearby wild boar, the game's equivalent to the all-mighty and amazing slime and poked it with the butt of his spear. It agroed on him in moments and rushed to gut him with its tusks. Sidestepping, he readied his weapon for a thrust, when the blade shone bright blue.

"What the-" He was cut short when he lunged forward, striking the mob at the side of its neck, shattering it to polygons.

"Whoa! That was something… What was that exactly?" He spoke to no one in particular

Imagine his surprise when somebody actually answered!

"That was a sword skill. I can't believe that you actually used one!" A feminine voice called. Turning around, his breath hitched in his throat. It was a beautiful girl. Long brown haired caught in a ponytail, tanned slightly tanned skin and mesmerizing blue eyes made her look like an amazon. The great sword strapped to her back wasn't helping either.

"A sword skill?" He said to cover his obvious gawking.

"Yeah, a sword skill. Didn't you know about them? They were in the manual. You… You did read the manual, no?" She commended after she saw his expression dropping.

"Well, about that….Would you believe me if I said that my dog bit half of it off?"

She deadpanned.

"Really? That lame an excuse?"

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth!" He answered with a dignified expression.

"Well… If you didn't read about them, how did you do one?"

"By accident I suppose. I just readied myself, then the blade shone blue and the boar was dead."

"That's kind of how they work. You take a pose that's unique to every skill, at least in its own weapon, and boom, the system will make sure you will hit where you aimed. It's almost like a cause-effect reversal. First, the hit happens and then, your trajectory is changed to make it happen. Or something like that."

"Well, enough chatter… Wanna go explore? VR is really awesome and I'm really curious of how Kayaba used it!"

"Sure! So…. We'll party or just go for a stroll?"

"I think partying might be the best choice… That way, if we meet a stray mob, we'll share the exp."

"Okay then! One party invite coming right up!"

'Atnisia has sent you a party invite. Do you accept?'

'Yes'

A green bar appeared under his own with the name 'Atnisia' next to it.

"So, m'lady… Where to?" He asked with an over-exaggerated bow.

"I think I saw some floating platforms on the way here. What about checking them out?" She suggested.

And of they went…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(AN)

How did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? The only way for me to know is for you to review…

Also, whoever finds the reference in the chapter gets a cookie.

Have a bloody amazing day, you magnificent people!


End file.
